


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Seventeen OTP Prompts [12]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Bottom Lee Chan | Dino, Consensual Underage Sex, First Meetings, High School Student Lee Chan | Dino, Jeon Wonwoo & Kim Mingyu are Best Friends, Kim Mingyu-centric, Lee Chan | Dino-centric, M/M, Minor Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Quickburn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Top Kim Mingyu, Whirlwind Romance, Work In Progress, bad sense of direction, college student mingyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Chan | Dino
Series: Seventeen OTP Prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879804
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**3:54 PM**

"You know Mingyu-ah,it's okay for you to admit that we're lost."

Mingyu glared sharply at Seungcheol,causing the older to take a few wary steps back."We aren't lost hyung!"He practically shouted(he _did_ shout,as the others would tell you)."We're just,taking an alternative route."

Seungcheol just nodded warily,but Vernon remained unfazed by the older's growing impatience.


End file.
